Powerpuff Girls Unaired Final Episode (2005)
Do you know The Powerpuff Girls? The Powerpuff Girls was a show on Cartoon Network that had a trio of Super Heroines named Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom who save the day from evil. The original show ran from 1998 to 2005. There was apparently an unreleased episode that was supposed to be the show's final. Now, this is where it starts to become interesting. When I was 5, or 6, I saw the beginning of a Powepuff Girls episode called "Mojo Murder" on TV. I only saw a bit of it, but what I remember was that Bubbles was very angry, and she began smashing plates. I also remember the episode was about Buttercup playing outside when she was supposed to be doing chores. My mother came in at the plate smashing part, shut off the TV, and told me that dinner was ready. Years later, when I was older, I remembered that event. I went to the episode list on Wikipedia to find that no episode called "Mojo Murder" was released. I thought this as an adventure to myself, and I contacted Cartoon Network, the company that produced the show. I asked to them for a complete production guide of Pingu and they sent it to me via email. I looked at it, compared it to Wikipedia's list, and I noticed something was different. "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", the 6th episode of season 5, is not present. At the bottom of the list was an episode titled "Mojo Ending". I asked for a synopsis, but they refused to give me one, stating it was personal information. I then googled "Mojo Ending" and "Mojo Murder". Then, I found something. It was on rapidshare. The file's name was "Mojo Murder Unreleased Final Episode.zip", and I downloaded it. I went to "My Downloads" and I found the folder. It contained two files. One was a notepad file. It was titled "bio.txt", I opened it. It read: This is an unreleased episode of The Powerpuff Girls dated April 1, 2005. This originally planned to end the series, and this was actually aired in very few countries. Watch at your own risk. I began to feel a bit suspicious and my heart pounded. But my curiosity overtook me. I opened the second file, an avi file. The 1st part was the same episode I saw when I was a kid. The intro was perfectly in good quality, but after the intro ended, I heard something like if Mojo was saying something in reverse. I recorded it with SoundRecorder and it played "You can't survive like this beyond death." I found that very creepy but continued with the video. I got to the part where Bubbles was smashing plates. Suddenly, it cut to black. A blood curdling scream was heard. It faded back to the kitchen. Buttercup was sitting on a stool crying, only it sounded real. While crying, I heard very faint demonic laughing. Suddenly, it cut to Professor Utonium dead lying down on the floor, he had lots of cuts and wounds. I paused it there, I felt sick. But what made me sick more was that he was laying on a bloodstain with termites devouring him. I continued it. Bubbles kept crying. Suddenly, it cut to Mojo Jojo and Him going into a slaughterhouse. It showed a bunch of cows getting slaughtered. Suddenly it showed a chicken being stunned and then being hanged upside down. Mojo slit the chicken's throat and it died from blood loss. It began showing pictures of dead cats. It cuts to Blossom. When she arrives to Professor Utonium, she opens the door and she gets shocked from what she seen. It fades to Blossom outside worried and nervous, she comes up with a shotgun. "This is for my Revenge" Said Blossom. Blossom went away from home and it cut to her loading with her shotgun with a insane expression on her face, he started to shoot in random parts on the screen very fastly, this for 10 seconds along with pictures of the dead bodies of Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys and other villains. I understood, she was killing them as revenge for Utonium's murder. She put the shotgun on her mouth and she shoot himself. It fades back to home where Buttercup is crying. She sees the dead bodies of Blossom, Bubbles and the other characters, it fades again. Now the scene is Buttercup dead in Townsville as a burning wasteland. I felt really scared and sick after witnessing what I just watched. I continued the video. A distorted voice said something backwards. I recorded it and played it in reverse. It said: "Your life will be all pitch black in a few seconds. You must be smart enough to play this backwards, because you're stupid enough to believe me." My chest pounded. It closed with a background of a mask with red eyes. The mask suddenly said in a distorted tone "Darkness begins now." Suddenly, my computer froze. Then the lights flickered and the power went out. The power came back on within a few seconds later. I was left shocked. Then a thought occurred to me to play the entire episode backwards, starting from the part where the distorted voice began. I heard a scream, a shout, and a very eerie voice that said something that still haunts me to this day. "The only way out of this hell, is suicide."